Godwin's Dragon Leash
by kellyQ
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP! A dragon hunter name Godwin and his men - lead by Trudge - came. They caused a lot of unrest for the two dragons. Jack x Yusei; Mina/Jack friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter One

By Kellyq

A boy with bushy red hair, soft skin and hazel eyes ran through the forest. He wore a orange Persian envoy hat, blue coat, an orange dress and his thongs were black. The necklaces he wore made a clank with every step. In his hand was a loaf of bread he _borrowed _from the kitchen. The young boy went by the name of Rally. _I hope this is enough to get his strength back, _Rally thought. He smiled, remembering his first encounter with his new friend.

_**Rally looked around, trying to find something familiar to him. The boy was lost, hungry, and scared. Rally stared ahead to see a clearing coming into view. He slowly made his way when he felt a rush of wind blow through the trees. Rally gasped and lost his balance and landed on the ground. He stared up and his eyes widened in awe. Hovering over Rally was a beautiful blueish-white dragon. He had a long pointed nose, a pointed tail and his claws were two feet high and three feet thick. A low rumble came from the back of the dragon's throat as he stared into Rally's eyes. **_

_**The young boy raised to his feet and smiled. The dragon stared at Rally as the boy reached out for him. "Hi. My name is Rally. Who are you?" **_

_**The dragon let out another low rumble from the back of his throat and lowered a claw for Rally to shake. The dragon's claw was smooth and firm and Rally's had soft silky skin. **_

The boy chewed on his lower lip, feeling a pang for his new friend - Stardust Dragon. Just a week ago, Rally met another dragon that was black and red with three antlers. Two on either side of his head and on the middle. The memory caused Rally to shutter.

**_Rally raced through the forest with great excitement. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and small blush was on his face. Rally couldn't wait to see Stardust! His face lit up when he came to a clearing, but he was stopped suddenly when a shadow loomed over him. Rally stiffened and slowly turned and looked up to see a red and black dragon. The creator leaned in causing Rally to yelp and fall on his ass. The dragon pulled back and let out a roar that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. _**

**_Rally whimpered and scooted back. He didn't like the way the red and black dragon was acting so hostile. "P - please! I - I don't mean any harm," Rally pleaded. "I just want to see my friend Stardust Dragon!" _**

**_The red and black dragon narrowed his yellow eyes. A low rumble came from the back of the dragons throat and gestured for Rally to follow him. The boy's face lit up and he got to his feet and tagged alongside the red and black dragon._**

**_"So ... uh ... are you friends with Stardust?" Rally finally asked, giving the dragon an innocent stare. The dragon's tail swayed in the boys direction causing Rally to jump over his tail. "I was just asking! Geez." _**

That was four days ago and in between those days, a dragon hunter name Godwin and his men - lead by Trudge - came. They caused a lot of unrest for the two dragons. Rally tried to find out what Godwin wanted with the dragons, but he ended up being used as bait. Godwin hoped to get Stardust Dragon but he got his mate - Red Demon Dragon instead.

Rally shook his head, tying to get the image of Stardust Dragon's expression of anger out of mind. The young boy never heard the dragon sound so upset before. Rally looked up to see the cave coming into view.

"Stardust," Rally called out, stepping into the large cave. He mentally smacked himself for for calling out the dragons real name when Stardust wanted to be called _Yusei_.

Blue orbs slowly opened and a soft moan came from the back of the teen's throat. He had short black hair that fanned out on either side of his head. Yusei's spiky black hair had strips of yellow too. The teen had a nice feminine body and soft skin.

Rally smiled when he saw that Yusei was awake. "I brought you something to eat!"

Yusei stared at the bread then at Rally and smiled. "Thanks but I would like you not to steal anymore, okay?"

Rally looked down with shame."I ... I know, but I want you to get better so you can save red demon - I mean Jack from Godwin!"

Yusei sighed. "Jack can free himself if he wants to," the dark-haired teen grumbled.

Rally stared at his friend. "Are you having second thoughts?" the red-haired teen asked with shock in his voice.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Rally. That baka knew it was a trap and he allowed himself to get captured."

Rally bit the bottom of his lip. "I think he allowed himself to be captured because he didn't want you to get hurt," the red-haired boy explained. "And I could tell that he was more upset with Godwin than with you."

Yusei stared at Rally and realization hit him - Jack did protect him and Rally from Godwin.

* * *

Jack stared out the window trying not to think of his blue-eyed mate. It had been a week since he was taken prisoner. Jack was expecting to be stuffed in a large cage with no way out. But he got the exact opposite of that. He got to eat good meals - roamed around and was waited on by a girl with hazel brown eyes, dark blue hair and fair skin. She wore a white blouse, blue jacket and a matching skirt. The young woman went by the name of Mina. She had a tray of food in her hand.

"Mr. Atlus," she said, getting the blonde's attention. Jack's violet eyes shifted to see her movement through the window. "I brought you your food that you wanted," Mina announced, placing the tray on the table. "Is there anything else you want?"

_Yeah ... Yusei ... _Jack thought. "No. Now leave."

Mina gave one more respectful bow before she left. Jack continued to stare out the window - hoping that his mate was okay from what happened a week ago.

_**Red demon's head snapped to the right when he heard his mate calling. Yellow eyes narrowed as Jack flapped his wings and flew in the direction where Yusei was. **_

_Those damn hunters,__** the red demon dragon thought. **__Why won't they leave us alone? __**Jack was snapped out of his thought when he heard a human boy shout for help. The red demon dragon swooped down to see Rally struggling against two men holding him in place. Jack's eyes wandered over to where some men were trying to restrain Yusei. The red demon dragon let out a roar that sounded like a nail on the **__********__chalkboard__** and flapped his wings. The gust of wind sent most of the men flying through the air as some of the men cringed and ran. Jack turned to see a well dressed man with long gray hair. Standing next to him was a man who wore a black suit with a scarf around his neck. **_

_**"I'm glad I got your attention," the man with gray hair said. "Your mate was making it hard for us to met ..." **_

_**Jack growled in response and gave the two men an intense stare. Stardust dragon let out an intense growl and started to shift around in the net that was holding him down. The red and black dragon turned his head sharply and snapped his jaws at Yusei. **_

After being tied down and dragged away from Yusei, Jack didn't remember much after that. He just hoped that his mate was okay.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Two

By Kellyq

Yusei followed Rally to a small cottage outside of a small village. The dark-haired teen looked at the house. The cottage had broken windows and rusted paint, made the house look like it was going to fall apart.

"This is where you live?" Yusei asked Rally.

The curly-red-haired boy cringed. "It's all we have, and with Trudge patrolling the streets, not everyone can get a scrap of food. All the money goes to Godwin and the rich people so they can get entertained by watching dragons fight."

Yusei was about to ask where the arena was when the door burst open and Blitz stepped out. The teen had a light-blue coat, a green shirt and a light-blue handkerchief wrapped around his head like a hat. Blitz stared at Yusei and saw the bread in the dark-haired teen's hand and Rally sanding there.

"Thanks for returning the bread that Rally _borrowed_ from the kitchen," Blitz said, bowing respectfully.

Yusei did the same and handed the bread over, when he noticed two other teens: Nerve and Taka. Nerve was a thin teen wearing a white blouse, gray pants, and a green vest. Nerve's dark-blue hair was pulled back, and his small spectacles sat perfectly at the end of his nose. Taka was a chubby teen wearing a green shirt and dark-blue pants. His brown hair frizzed up like a palm tree.

"Finally! Someone caught the thief! I thought we were going to starve!" Taka said.

By now Nerve, Blitz, and Taka were staring at Rally with disapproval in their eyes. Yusei looked down at the poor red-haired boy and saw that he was about to cry.

"I'll take responsibility for what happened," Yusei spoke firmly. "He was only helping me get my strength back."

Rally looked up at Yusei and his face lit up. Blitz sighed and allowed Yusei and Rally in. The inside of the cottage was clean, but it had an odor of old paint and must. A small kitchen was straight ahead and four sleeping bags were off to the side. They all sat on the floor and Nerve divided up the bread for them. They all got a fair amount but Rally, who only got a handful of crumbs.

Yusei gave Nerve a sideways glance. "Why is Rally not getting his share?"

"He needs to learn not to take things that are not his, and for his punishment, that's all he's getting," Blitz explained.

The vibes right then went from being okay to bad. The crumbs in Rally's hand started to slip out of his shaking fingers. The red-haired boy got up and ran out with tears in his eyes. Yusei got to his feet too and followed the young boy.

* * *

Yusei followed Rally to a small river. By that point, light rain started to wet the ground. The young boy was hunched over and his shoulders were shaking.

"Rally ...?" Yusei murmured. The dark-haired teen sat next to his young friend.

"I ... I don't mean to be a bad kid," Rally choked out, tears streaming down his face. "I ... I just wanted to help you get Jack back, that's all."

Yusei only stared at the young red-haired boy and smiled. "Don't worry about it," he reassured. "You've done enough for me already. Now let's get back inside, before you get sick."

Rally nodded his head and wiped the tears from his face. Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out the bread. He broke it in half and handed it to Rally.

"Here. You should eat," Yusei urged. He got to his feet.

"Thanks," Rally whispered. He took a bite and followed Yusei back to the cottage.

Once they got there, the others were waiting for them. Blitz stared at the two.

"I don't think I caught your name," he said, eyeing Yusei for a moment. He got to his feet and walked over to the other teen.

"It's Yusei," the dark-haired teen introduced. "And you are?"

"Blitz. That's Taka," he said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to the brown-haired teen. "And that's Nerve," Blitz introduced, jabbing his other thumb at the dark-blue-haired teen. "And Rally you already know."

Yusei gave a polite nod in response. "It was nice to meet you all, but I should get going."

"No!" Rally cried out. He jumped to his feet and ran over to Yusei. Rally wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his face in Yusei's chest. "Please don't go!"

Yusei stared down at the trembling boy. His eyes shifted to the others, waiting for them to make a decision.

"Alright," Blitz groaned. "Your _new_ friend can stay."

Rally's face lit up. "Yeah! You can stay!"

Yusei smiled. _I guess I can, _the dark-haired teen thought. _Besides, These people need help more than Jack does. _Yusei didn't like the idea, but something told him getting to Jack was going to be a little harder than he bargained for.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter three

By Kellyq

A teen stood at the edge of the forest. He had red hair that bushed out like a cockatoo bird's tail. His skin was soft, and his slanted dark-green eyes held mischief. Each of his cheeks had yellow markings. His eyebrows were shaped like check marks. He wore a brown short-sleeve vest, and an orange shirt. Black straps were on each of his biceps, and he had gray fingerless gloves; the pant's he wore were brown. A small duffle bag was over his shoulder. This teen went by the name of Crow. Beside him was a black-Doberman Pinscher named Blackbird. _I hope I'm not too late, _he thought.

"Are you sure that this was the place where _he_ was taken?" he asked his furry companion. Blackbird nodded his head. "Alright. Go find out where Yusei is, and make sure you don't get caught! Godwin's men are still out there, and I want to make sure that the bastard doesn't get his greedy hands on Yusei like he did with Jack."

Blackbird nodded his head again and took off running toward the small village. The Doberman slowed down when he came close to the village. Blackbird put his snout to the ground and started to sniff for Yusei's scent. The smell led the Doberman Pinscher to a rundown mill. Blackbird peered in to see Yusei standing in front of four people. The Doberman turned and ran back to his master.

"Did you find Yusei?" Crow asked Blackbird, when he saw this faithful comrade. The black dog nodded his head. "Is he alright?"

Blackbird was going to make a comment when they heard footsteps coming. The two looked to see that it was Yuesi and he was accompanied by four other people, and one of them was a boy with curly-red-hair, soft skin and hazel. He wore an orange Persian envoy hat, blue coat, an orange dress and his thongs were black. Crow's expression softened and smiled at the boy, who hid behind Yusei. The dark-haired teen stared at the red-haired teen for a moment. Taka, Nerve, Blizts and Rally waited for something to happen between the two.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Yusei," the red-haired teen said, smirking at his old friend.

* * *

After Yusei introduced Crow to the others, Rally led the way to the hut. They all sat down and Crow reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of what looked like dog food. Rally watched with interest.

Crow smiled. "Would you like to feed him?" he asked Rally. The curly-red-haired boy looked a little nervous. Crow's expression softened. "He won't bite you."

Rally looked over at Yusei, asking if it was okay. The dark-haired teen gave his small friend a reassuring look. Everyone watched closely as Rally fed Blackbird. Crow smiled for a moment, but it faded when he stared over at Yusei. The red-haired teen put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Yusei gave his friend a sideways glance. Crow jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. The dark-haired teen nodded his head and followed Crow outside.

* * *

The two friends came to the riverside and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Crow finally asked.

"A little stressed," Yusei murmured truthfully, bringing his knee's to his chest. "I know that Jack is close by," he said, rubbing his arm. "Sometimes the mark on my arm burns when he's -"

Before Yusei could finish, his body jerked violently. He hissed in pain and clutched his wrist. Crow took hold of Yusei's arm and pulled the sleeve up. A red mark slowly appeared on Yusei's soft skin that looked like a dragon's tail. Crow pulled out a cloth and a canteen out of the bag. He poured the water on the cloth and wrapped it around Yusei's arm. The dark-haired teen let out a sigh of relief, feeling the pleasure of the cold rag cool the level of burning that shot through his arm.

"It's gotten worse in the past couple of days," Yusei informed.

Concern flashed across Crow's eyes. "Jack wasn't the only one who taken by Godwin," the red-haired teen said. "Black Rose Dragon was just taken a few days ago after attempting to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and her brother."

Silence hung in the air as Yusei's expression darkened with anger. Crow studied Yusei for a moment and the dark-haired teen got to his feet. Crow got up too and put his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Yusei!" he said. "Godwin wants you to come after him so he can complete his dragon collection."

More silence hung in the air. Crow could feel that Yusei was having an inner battle of how he was going to handle the situation.

"We will save them, Yusei," Crow reassured, draping both of his arms around his friend. "We'll just have to be smarter than Godwin if we're going to save Jack and the others - are you with me?"

Yusei peered over his shoulder and smiled down at his old friend. "Yea ..."

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

Jack sat up, his arm felt like was burning. He looked down at the mark on his arm. The mark was the shape of dragon wings that went from his elbows to his wrist. Jack got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He turned the tap water on and put his arm under the cold water. _This is the second time I felt my mark hurting me! Yusei better not be coming after me! This type of environment wouldn't work for him anyways, _Jack thought, staring at his own reflection.

Jack was a good-looking man of about 17. He had blond hair that spiked out like fox ears. His side hairs curved around his face like pinchers and his thin long side hairs that hung below the coller. Jack's slanted violet eyes held intense power.

"Mr. Atlus ...? Is everything alright?" came Mina's voice. She came in with a worried expression.

"Where is Godwin? I need to -" before Jack could finish, he grunted in anguish, feeling hot pain surge through his arm.

Mina ran up when she saw pain flash across Jack's face. "Mr. Atlus!? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"M - my arm feels like it's on fire!"

Mina stared down at the mark on Jack's arm to see that it looked all inflamed. She jerked Jack forward and put his arm underwater again. Mina opened the cabinet door and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Put that away," Jack ordered calmly, with a grunt. "I don't need it."

Mina stared at the blond. "B - but you're hurt?!"

Jack grunted again as he pulled his hand out of the water and turned the tap off. The blond turned and walked out. Mina followed and realized where Jack was going.

"Wait! Where are you going? You should be resting!" Mina panicked, racing after Jack.

"My arm has been hurting me for the past few days and he's going to tell me why, whether he's busy or not!"

* * *

Black Rose Dragon threw herself against the cage and snapped her jaws when Godwin came close. The gray-haired man stepped back and stared into yellow pupils that held intense anger.

"You need to calm down. Ancient Fairy Dragon and her brother are safe," Godwin informed.

Black Rose narrowed her eyes and snarled. After a moment, she changed into her human form. Standing before Godwin was a beautiful woman. She had charry-red-hair that was shaped like a bell flower that had been clipped at the end of the peddles. Her long side hairs framed her face nicely. She had fair soft skin, brown-walnut shaped eyes that held anger. Her dress she had on was black. It covered half of her breasts to her knee's. The coat that she had on was red and white, with ruffles.

Godwin nodded his head in approval. "I'm here to help you and the twins," he explained. "It came to my attention that you and the other dragons need protection from the approaching danger."

"Where are they?" the woman asked in a firm crisp voice. She didn't care what the man said. She just wanted to make sure that the twins were safe.

Godwin nodded his head. "I'll take you to them right now."

* * *

Jack marched down the hall way with Mina trailing behind. They both stopped when they saw Godwin and a young woman with cherry-red hair.

Jack snarled at her. "What is _she _doing here?" the blond asked roughly, knowing full well who the lady was.

Tension hung in the air. Godwin closed his eyes for a moment, knowing how he was going to solve this.

"Now calm down, Jack," Godwin ordered calmly. "I brought Black Rose Dragon here so she can get the help she needs with the twins."

"What?! Those pip squeaks are here?" Jack screeched with irritation. "They're in no shape to fight!"

A growl escaped from the brown-eyed woman's throat. "Don't insult my intelligence, Jack!"

"Now why would I do that _Aki_?" the blond said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Both of you calm down," Godwin said firmly, becoming a little irritated. "I'll give you both more detail once Ancient Fairy Dragon is well enough to get out of bed and Stardust Dragon is found."

Jack's eyes widened just a fraction. "What's wrong with her?" _And don't even think about laying a hand on Yusei! I'm the only one who can touch him._

_Yusei? _The charry-red-haired girl thought. That's when she noticed that Jack's mate wasn't even present. "That's the one thing I don't know," Aki informed. "She's been sick with a high fever and coughing a lot."

Mina watched with fascination. She suddenly became interested. _Godwin said that he was looking for dragons. Could Jack and this Aki lady be them? I'll have to ask Mr. Atlus if he. _

To Be Continued ....


	5. Chapter 5

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

Six days had passed and Yusei made a handful of new friends. The first was a big muscular man named Tanner. He had dark-blue hair that spiked out the Statute of Liberty. His green eyes held confidence and power with a firm strong voice. Next was Yanagi. A sweet old man who loved to tell stories. The other was a man was about Yusei's age. He had midnight-blue hair, brown eyes and the rest of his appearance was identical to Yusei's. This brown-eyed teen went by the name of Alex.

The other residents from the small village started to give Yusei respect when he proved his skills when they had a problem with the old rundown mill.

Crow on the other hand told Yusei that he was going to snoop around and find exactly where Jack, Aki, and the twins were.

Alex stared at Yusei, wondering what was going on when the two friends talked. He could feel tension in the air and the look Alex saw in Yusei's eye when Jack's name left Crow's lips were distant.

That was three days ago and so far there was no news from Crow. Alex looked over a Yusei, who was having a small bowl of porridge in his hand, stirring. _He must be thinking about this Jack person Crow trying to find for him_.

_**Alex just finished turning off the equipment and stared at Yusei. Crow walked up and put his hand on Yusei's shoulder. Alex watched the two friends walk out. He stood there, feeling slightly jealous that Crow was always getting Yusei's attention. **_

_**When Alex first saw Yusei, he thought the dark-haired teen was cool. After Alex got to know Yusei, he couldn't help but fall for the dark-haired teen. **_

_**After standing there, Alex decided to follow the boys, but Blackbird jumped on Alex. Crow pulled his dog off and Yusei helped Alex up. **_

"Uh ... Yusei? I know it's none of my business ... but who is Jack?" Alex finally asked.

Rally, who was sitting beside Yusei looked up. Tension hung in the air. The other: Tanner, Yanagi, Blizts and Nerve stared at Yusei; eager to know who the mysterious friend is.

"He's a friend that went missing 14 days ago," Yusei shared.

"Alright," came a voice that happened to be Trudge. "Break time is over. Now get to work!"

Yusei gave the dark-haired man a sideways glance. "Rally's not done eating."

Trudge smirked. He walked up and yanked the bowl out of Rally's hand. Everyone held their breath, But Yusei and Tanner. Yusei handed his bowl to Rally, got to his feet and gave Trugde an intense stare with coldness and hatred.

"What?" Trudge taunted. He gulped down the porridge, threw the bowl to the side and wiped his mouth. "You got something to say to me, _Yusei_?"

_Yeah. Where is Jack you son of bitch_! Yusei wanted so much to change into his dragon form and beat the shit out Trudge for helping Godwin take Jack away from him.

_That's strange_, Trudge thought. _Why do I feel strong presence from him - it's the same presence when Godwin and I faced Stardust._ Trudge wasn't the only one who came feel intense power in the room, Yanagi felt it too.

* * *

Rua sat in a chair beside the bed. He looked over at his sister. Ruka looked sickly pale. Sweat came down her face, and she was panting.

Rua bit his lip, feeling a pang in his heart. "This is all my fault," Rua choked out. "I should be taking better care of you!"

The door opened at that moment and Godwin walked in with three men right behind him. One of them had brown hair that was shaped like an umbrella top. His long side hairs went past his shoulders. He went by the name of Akutsu. He wore a white lab coat, yellow glasses that were a shape of a banana. The look in the man's eyes was that of a mad man.

Rua jumped out of his seat and dashed to the bed. He pulled his sister close making sure that they couldn't touch her. "Leave her alone!"

"Now calm down, Rua," Godwin said, reaching for the turquoise-haired boy.

Rua growled and his eyes flashed with hate. "Don't touch me."

Godwin sighed and pulled back. "You want your sister to recover don't you?" Rua nodded his head. "Then I would suggest that you let Akutsu do his job."

Rua was hesitant of letting go of Ruka, but after a moment, Rua laid Ruka down. Akutsu walked to the other side of the bed. He pulled out a needle, syringe, and a vial filled of yellow solution. Akutsu placed them on the bed and pulled out a cotton ball and alcohol swab; the last thing he pulled out was Latex gloves.

"W - what are you giving her?" Rua questioned.

Atuktsu put his gloves on and started with the needle and syringe. He took the vial and rubbed it between his hands. It wasn't long before Atuktsu started to hum, and he swayed his hips. "This will help her get better."

Rua nodded and watched Atuktsu give Ruka the injection. Everyone watched and waited for something to happen. Ruka's breathing became even and her expression became clam.

Atuktsu beamed and he spun around like a ballerina. "It works!" he sang out.

"Atuktsu," Godwin said firmly, getting the crazy man to stop spinning.

The doctor stopped and went to check Ruka's vital signs. "She's going to be just fine. Just a few more days of rest and she'll be alright."

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Six

By Kellyq

Godwin walked into a big room that was furnished with a couch, a lamp and a table. Light filtered in from the window that stretched from one corner to the other. Jack sat on the couch, clutching his arm.

"Thank you for being patient," Godwin said formally. "Now, what's troubling you?"

The blonde teen got to his feet and pulled his sleeve up to show the mark on his arm. "This has been hurting me for that past few days!"

Godwin smirked inwardly. Fake concern flashed across his eyes as he took a gentle hold of Jacks wrist and ran his cold gloved hand over the mark. "I'm really concerned," Godwin spoke up. "Stardust might be in trouble as we speak! If he comes here, he's safe from the danger that is looming."

Jack gently pulled his arm away and rolled his sleeve down. "You keep talking about the looming threat. What type of danger is you talking about?"

Godwin sighed. "There's an organization that would love to get their hands on you and the other Signers."

Jack narrowed his eyes and rubbed his arm. "So, you're saying that Yusei is in trouble?"

"I'm not sure," Godwin answered. "The only way to know is to bring him here before it's too late."

Jack rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He pulled his sleeve up and stared at the mark on his arm.

"Jack," Godwin called out calmly. The silver-haired man got to his feet and made his way over to where Jack was standing. "If we wait any longer, it may be to late too save Yusei."

Jack flinched and adjusted his gaze to Godwin. "How did you ..."

Godwin placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You and Stardust are mates, right? Furthermore, Yusei is the only one who is Stardust dragon."

Jack sighed and averted his gaze to the window. "What is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

Yanagi made his way through the forest, looking for Yusei. The young man had been in the forest all day, and it was time for dinner. Yanagi came to a clearing and stopped dead to see a bluish and white dragon resting. The dragon turned his head and the old man yelped in shock. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Y - Yusei?" the old man stuttered. Stardust went into his human form and Yanagi smiled. "I had a feeling that there was something special about you." The old man scanned the area. "If you're Stardust, where are the other Signers?"

Yusei was about to answer when they heard Rally's voice from behind. Yanagi smiled and stepped aside as the young boy ran up and handed Yusei a white box.

"Here, Yusei. I made sure that some food was left for you."

Yusei smiled to the young boy. He sat down and opened the box when Blackbird came running straight for Yusei. The black Doberman Pinscher pulled on Yusei's sleeve.

"Y-Yusei ...?" Rally whispered in fear.

The dark-haired teen followed Rally's gaze and his eyes widened. Stand there was Crow, cradling an injured male teen in his arms. Blood streaked down the stranger's pale face. The hurt boy had light-blue hair, black pants, and the shirt was navy-blue. The blue-haired boy's eyes were closed. The teen went by the name of Kiryu.

Yusei handed the box back to Rally and went to help Crow with the injured teen. Sharp pain surged through Yusei's arm when he reached for the stranger.

Yanagi was the first to react. He rushed over to his young friend. "Yusei, are you alright?"

The dark-haired boy nodded his head and rubbed his arm. "Yeah. We better get him to a Doctor right away."

* * *

Slanted gold eyes opened and the first thing Kiryu did was scan his surroundings. He turned his head again to see Yanagi right in front of him.

"Hi there!" the old man chirped. The first thing Kiryu did was pull away. Yanagi moved back. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"W - where - am I?" Kiryu whispered, noticing that he was in a shake of some sort.

Yanagi smiled. "You're in a little village called _Satellite,_" the old man answered.

Kiryu slowly sat up when he felt pain throb through his head. He winced and laid back down as Yanagi ran out, saying that he was going to get the Doctor. Kiryu laid there for a moment until he felt someone staring at him. The blue-haired teen turned his head to see Crow walking up.

"How are you feeling?" the red-haired teen asked.

"I'm fine," Kiryu murmured. "Were you the one who pulled me out of the landslide?"

Crow straightened his posture and jabbed his thumb to his chest. "Yep! Call me Crow!"

The blue-haired teen nodded his head. "I'm Kiryu."

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Seven

By Kellyq

Kiryu tagged alongside Crow and Blackbird as the red-haired teen showed his new friend around Satellite. Kiryu smiled to some of the residents who recoiled back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about them, Kiryu. Once they get to know you, they won't give you dirty looks," Crow reassured, winking to his new friend.

Kiryu smiled and followed Crow to the old factory. Kiryu scanned the building and spotted one teen -- Yusei. The dark-haired teen turned and the first thing he felt was a pain surge through his arm. Crow rushed to Yusei, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Yusei reassured, rubbing his arm. He tried to keep the pain from showing on his face.

Alex turned and he ran up when he saw that Yusei was in pain. "Yusei! Are you alright?"

Kiryu also felt a pain surge through his arm. He watched with interest as everyone fussed over Yusei. Kiryu placed his gloved hand over the mark on his arm. _A signer is here .... excellent, _he thought. Kiryu stared at Yusei to see that he had passed out in Alex's arms.

"Yusei!"

A moan came from the back of Yusei's throat as he opened his eyes. Alex and Crow helped their friend stabilize on his feet. _Something's not right, _Crow thought.

"Is he okay?" Kiryu asked, stepping up.

Yusei rubbed his arm and looked at him. Yusei stared into golden eyes that held a lot of personality, and mischief. Yusei couldn't help but smile. "That's good you're alright."

Kiryu smiled as well. "Of course I am." He took a gentle hold of Yusei's hand and kissed it. "I'm Kiryu and you must be Yusei."

The dark-haired teen raised a brow. _Okay, this is ... _before Yusei could finish his thought, Blackbird peed near Kiryu's foot. He stepped back and glared down at the dog.

Crow pulled his loyal companion away from Kiryu and had Blackbird between his legs. "Bad boy! You know better than that!"

A smile plastered on Kiryu's face. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to having animals not like me."

* * *

Aki rubbed her arm. _Something doesn't feel right, _she thought. Aki stared down at the twins to see that they were asleep - or so she thought.

"Aki," came Ruka's voice from the bed. The red-haired woman stared fondly at the young child. "I'm scared. What if Yusei is already fighting as we speak - and we're just sitting here doing nothing."

"Go to sleep, Ruka," came Rua's groggy voice. "You know that Jack will kick their sorry butt for hurting Yusei."

Ruka sat up and pulled her sleeve up and stared down at the mark on her arm. "It felt different - almost like death."

Rua stared at her with a panicked expression. "What!? No! I'm not going to let you die!"

"Calm down, Rua," Aki said sternly. "What she meant was that whoever is near Yusei might bring death."

Rua's eyes clouded over with fear and shock. "No ...." he whispered in fear.

Ruka lowered her head and half of her expression darkened. "I'm sorry ..."

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Mina and Godwin hovering over him. _Wha-? What just happened? _Jack thought.

"That's good you're awake," Mina spoke up, helping him sit up.

"What just happened?" Jack asked. He looked over to Godwin. "I was going to ask you what I should do until the pain in my arm hurt so much I passed out."

"You did," Godwin spoke up, watching Jack pull his sleeve up and stared at the mark. "This is not a good sign, Jack. You need to find him and bring him here." the silver-haired man averted his gaze from Jack to Mina. "I want you to a company him, Mina -"

Jack rose to his feet and walked out before Godwin finished his plan. The blonde-haired teen walked down the hallway to his room and slammed the door shut. Jack scanned the room, trying to find something that he could rip apart. The door opened and Mina slipped quietly in.

"M - Mr. Atlus?" Mina called out timidly. She almost shrieked when Jack turned with glowing red eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment and Jack's eyes turned back to their violet color. "Fine! You can come with me -"

A small smile made its way to Mina's lips. "Thanks, Mr. Atlus. I do want to help you any way I can." A light blush appeared on Mina's pale cheeks. "Besides, I want to know who this Stardust Dragon is."

"Yusei," Jack said bluntly. Mina blinked. "His name is Yusei." _Mind as well tell her_, the blonde-haired teen thought. "It wasn't love at first sight. It annoyed me when he didn't fight back."

Mina nodded her head, feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't a romantic story. "So ... uh ... how did you and Yusei end up together?"

"A deadly spider showed up. We had no idea where it came from," Jack started to explain. "It seemed to watch Yusei's every move, and then it attacked him out of the blue. I didn't know that it was a poisonous spider until a day later, when Yusei became sick."

"I'm assuming that you saved him, right?" Mina inquired.

Jack closed his eyes. "Not exactly." He turned and walked over to his window. "One of Yusei's close human friends named Crow was there with the antidote and all I did was kept him warm. It was then I realized how much Yusei meant to me."

Mina smiled. "I'm glad." Jack raised a brow at the comment as he watched her reflection through the window. "It showed that you care about people who are close to you."

_**Yusei opened his eyes to see Jack crouched over him. They both stared at each other for a moment. Yusei leaned up and gave Jack a peck on the lips. **_

_**"Thanks, Jack," Yusei murmured. "I knew that you cared ... even if you don't show at times." **_

Mina watched Jack's expression through the window and saw a lot of emotions in his eyes.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Eight

By Kellyq

After Crow showed Kiryu around Satellite, he pulled Yusei off to the side. The two went to the riverside with Blackbird tagging alongside them. Both teens sat down as Yusei rubbed his arm. Crow fished through his bag and pulled out his canteen. He pulled Yusei's sleeve up and poured cold water over the mark. Blackbird got up suddenly and ran to a nearby bush. He started barking as Yusei pulled his sleeve down. Crow walked over to his faithful companion. He kicked the bush but nothing happened. Blackbird turned and started to run back toward Satellite.

Crow sighed. "I'll be right back."

Yusei nodded his head and looked back at the lake. Movement caught his eye. Yusei turned his head to see a large spider crawling toward him. The giant arachnid stared at Yusei as he slowly got to his feet. Yusei stepped back just as the spider jumped toward him. Yusei crouched down, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it to the spider's direction. The giant insect dropped to the ground with a thump. Yusei was so focused on the bug, that he didn't notice Kiryu walking and stepped right on the spider.

Yusei gasped and looked up to see him standing there. "Kiryu ..." he murmured.

The teen smiled. "I'm glad to of service." Kiryu kicked the spider to the side. "I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you earlier."

Yusei relaxed a little. "Don't worry about it," he reassured. He sat down facing the lake again, and Kiryu joined him.

"Yusei!" came Rally's voice. He turned to the little curly-haired boy run up with excitement in his eyes. "Jack's here!"

Yusei got to his feet immediately and sure enough, Jack walked up with Mina by his side. The two signers stared at each other before Jack walked up and pulled Yusei close.

Mina watched the two signers closely. _That's Stardust dragon? _The young woman thought. Mina could feel a strong and pure aura coming from Yusei. Mina couldn't help but smile. She watched Jack's facial expression change to relief when he buried his face in Yusei's spiky hair.

* * *

Alex watched Jack from afar and the look Yusei had in his eyes. Jealousy, hurt, and envy passed through Alex's brown eyes. He stared down at his half eaten bowl of porridge. Yusei glanced over at his friend to see a distant look in Alex's eyes.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Yusei asked, concerned. "You've been quieter than usual."

"Oh! I'm fine," Alex reassured.

Yusei wasn't convinced. "Are you sure about that."

They stared at each other. Alex sighed and hung his head. Jack watched the two closely. _This Alex guy better not be trying to take what's mine. _

"There is something I want to talk to you about - but not here," Alex said, snapping Jack out of his thought.

Both teens walked out of the hut. Yusei followed Alex to the riverside. The teens were silent until Alex summoned the curage to say what he had been thinking.

"Yusai, I ..." _Forget it! I'm just going to show him! _Alex pulled Yusei a little closer and kissed him, pouring all his emotions into it. Yusei was a little startled at first. Alex pulled back when Yusei didn't respond. "I'm so sorry, Yusei! It's just that - I love you!"

Half of Yusei's expression darkened and he smiled sadly to his friend. "I care about you too, Alex, but I already have someone."

"Let me guess ... Jack," Alex concluded. Yusei nodded his head. "Come on, Yusei! You can do better than that! Have you stopped to think why he left - or asked why he has a woman with him? It's obvious that he doesn't love you anymore!"

Intense anger flashed across Yusei's eyes. "Don't even go there. I know that Jack loves me," Yusei corrected.

Alex's face fell and hurt flashed a crossed his brown eyes. "So you're just going to let him trample all over you and hurt you?" By now Alex was shaking. Tears slid down his flushed cheeks. "I don't understand you at all! You don't owe Jack -"

Before Alex could finish, Yusei cupped his face and wiped his tears. Yusei smiled to Alex. "You're just going to have to trust me. I know that Jack won't hurt me," Yusei murmured. He kissed Alex on the forehead. "And I always hold people who are dear to me close to my heart."

Yusei sidestepped and walked past Alex. He turned to see Jack and Yanagi standing there. Yusei made his way over to his mate as Jack grabbed Yusei's hand. Both signers walked further into the woods.

Alex sighed. "That went well," he muttered.

* * *

Jack pushed Yusei against a tree and kissed him. A moan came from the back of Yusei's throat as Jack pressed his body against his.

"How ... how did ... you get free, Jack?" Yusei breathed.

"Godwin said something about a threat looming, and I was allowed to come get you," Jack explained.

Yusei narrowed his eyes and straightened himself and Jack, so he could stare into his mate's eyes. "What type of threats was he talking about?"

"All Godwin told me was that there's organization that would use us Signers," Jack informed. Yusei was silent for a moment, pondering if he should leave the people he grew fond of. "Yusei. The residents will be fine without you."

"That's not it," Yusei said, shaking his head. "I find it odd that Godwin didn't tell you anything else." Realization hit Jack like a ton of bricks. _So, there's more to this than he's letting on? _Yusei watched his mate for a moment. "We'll have to lay low, Jack. Crow can help us find out more information."

A hint of a smile made its way to Jack's lips. "That's one of the reasons why I've fallen in love with you." He pressed his lips against Yusei's, earning a moan from the back of his thoat. "Come on. We better get back before Rally comes and finds us."

Yusei nodded his head and followed Jack back. However, the two were unaware that they were being watched the whole time, by a pare of golden eyes.

To Be Continued ....


	9. Chapter 9

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

Trudge walked into the factory to see them all working real hard. It had been four days since Kiryu introduced himself. The residents slowly started to warm up to Kiryu. He showed enthusiasm and strength. Yusei, Crow, and Jack couldn't help but feed off his energy.

Trudge scanned the room to see Yusei oiling the belts and tightening some of the loose screws. Rally was breaking down old batteries. Jack was taking down old parts of electronics. Alex was reading the pressure gauge, and Mina was cleaning. He stared at her for a moment. Trudge walked up and cleared his throat. Mina turned and smiled to him.

"You shouldn't be in here, miss," Trudge informed her. Everyone was watching them by now. Trudge held his arm for her to take.

Mina blushed under Trudge's gaze. "I'm fine. But if you have some place where I'm most usefull - I'd be happy to asist you."

The man nodded his head and led Mina out. Yusei went back to what he was doing until Kiryu spoke up.

"Yusei, I need your help."

He put his oil can down, grabbed the toolbox and walked behind the conveyor belt. Kiryu was staring at a piece of metle that was hanging and twiked wires.

"Jack, Alex," Yusei called out to them. "Can you shut down the conveyor belt?" He waited until the machine stopped. "That was a good eye," Yusei commented to Kiyru.

"We all have to work together," the blue-haired teen explained, watching Yusei fix the wires. "Whoever designed this factory, hasn't poured money into making sure that all the people are safe."

Rally got up and walked over to the two, feeling that he could trust Kiryu. "A man named Godwin doesn't make it easy for us."

Kiryu nodded his head. "Has anyone tried to talk to this Godwin person?" Yusei shook his head. "What about that security guard who always intended to pick on you guys? We wouldn't have one unless the city wanted to separate - that's the only logical explanation."

_That makes sense, _Yusei thought. _I'll have to ask Jack about Trudge and Mina._ Alex checked the conveyor belt and turned it on. That snapped Yusei out of his thought when he heard the equipment start up again. Kiryu grinned to Yusei and patted him on the shoulder and got up to walk out.

* * *

A satisfied smirk made its way to Kiryu's lips as he walked along the riverside. The look in Kiryu's eyes had changed. The outer rim of his pupils turned black. He pulled out a watch and pressed a few buttons. A fuzzy image of a man with copper-colored skin, blue eyes and white spiky hair pulled back in a low ponytail appeared on the screen.

_**"Report,"**_ Rudger insisted.

"Only two of the five signers are here. One of them - Yusei - may be the one who has the power to call forth the Crimson Dragon. There is another named Jack -" Right then a sound of footsteps and children laughing reached Kiryu's ears. "I got to go. I'll keep in touch."

"Kiryu!" came Crow's voice.

He turned and smiled when his friend came running with children and Blackbird tagging alongside him. Among the group of kids was Rally. The moment the dog saw Kiryu, he leaped at the teen's direction. Kiryu yelped in shock as he jumped back. Some of the kids couldn't help laugh. Crow wasn't amused by it at all. He took hold of Blackbird and pulled him back, spanking him hard.

"Bad dog! What have I told you about jumping on people?" He questioned sternly. Crow looked over at Kiryu. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over him. Rally?" The boy stepped up. "Can you take him back to the village, and tie him up for me?"

Rally nodded his head. He took hold of the Doberman Pinscher and pulled him to the direction of Satellite. Rally stared down at Blackbird, he looked as though he had been kicked a few times. The boy patted the dog on the head, to reassure that he didn't do anything wrong.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rally started to say. They arrived at the hut. He took the leash and started to tie the rope around the metal post. Blackbird whimpered in response.

"Rally?" Came Yusei's voice. He turned to see the dark-haired teen walk up, with Jack by his side. "What are you doing?"

"Blackbird tried to jump on Kiryu," Rally explained. Jack and Yusei gave each other sideways glances. "So he's being punished." The Doberman Pinscher stared at Yusei with a pleading look as he wagged his tail. "Don't act like you've been abandoned. You need to stop jumping on Kiryu. He hasn't done anything wrong." Blackbird let a grunt in response and curled up. "Where are you guys heading?"

"I'm trying to find Mina," Jack explained. "She has the communication device I need to get ahold of Godwin."

Rally chuckled. "They went that way," the little boy informed, pointing toward the small garden. "I can take you guys there, if you want."

Both signers gave each other sideways glances again. Yusei smiled down at Rally.

"Thanks, but that's okay. Jack and I can handle it, ourselves."

Rally nodded his head and watched the two walk to the direction of the garden. _I'm glad Jack is back. Now Yusei doesn't have to be so sad and lonely anymore. I just hope things stay the way they are. _Little did he know, that things were going to change, and a spider was hanging from the door of the hut.

To Be Continued ....


	10. Chapter 10

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Ten

By Kellyq

Yusei laid next to Jack, his arm wrapped loosely around his mate's waist. The young signer was deep in thought. Yusei lifted his arm and stared at the mark. He started to feel a little restless after his talk with Godwin for the second time. A light snore snapped Yusei out of this thought, and his eyes shifted to his right. A small smile made its way to Yusei's lips. _I know that I shouldn't complain that Godwin let Jack go - but he should've told us more. _A sigh escaped from the back of Yusei's throat. He rubbed Jack's arm and gently moved it, so he could sit up.

Yusei grabbed his coat and shifted to rise to his feet and quietly walked out of the hut. Blackbird watched Yusei head toward the riverside. He barked loudly. Yusei turned. He smiled at Crow's dog as he walked up and patted the dog.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be right back," he murmured.

Yusei patted Blackbird one more time, and he turned and walked in the direction of the riverbank. The Doberman Pinscher waited until Yusei was out of sight, and he started to chew on the chain. Blackbird had a feeling that something was going to happen to Yusei, and he was going to be there to protect him.

The young signer made his way to the riverbank and saw Kiryu standing there. Yusei couldn't help take in what he saw. Kiryu's ice-blue hair had a soft shin, as thin strands blew in the wind. His pale skin glistened under the moonlight.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Kiryu asked, snapping Yusei out of his daydream. He walked up and sat next to his friend. A pleasant atmosphere started to grow as they both stared at the stars. Yusei unconsciously rubbed his arm. Kiryu watched him from the corner of his eye. "Is your arm hurting you?"

"A little. Nothing to worry about," Yusei reassured, putting his hands to his side.

Fake concern flashed across Kiryu's face. He turned with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Are you sure? I've noticed that it has been bothering you. Are you sure I can't take a look? I'm good about treating burns." Yusei hesitated for a moment before he shifted a little and pulled his sleeve up to reveal the mark on his arm. Awe flashed across Kiryu's eyes. "Is that a tattoo or a birthmark?"

"It's a birthmark," Yusei explained, wincing a little.

He felt hot pain surge through his arm, as he tried to keep from showing it. Kiryu shifted so that he was right in front of Yusei. He took a hold of Yusei's wrist, and he ran his cold fingers over the mark. A shiver ran through Yusei's body as Kiryu's hand slid up his arm and back down again.

"Sorry that my hands are cold," Kiryu murmured, moving them away. He got to his feet and helped Yusei up.

A wave of dizziness passed through Yusei's body. The pain was gone but he felt weak. Kiryu wrapped one arm around Yusei's waist. He was about to slip his other arm under Yusei's knees when Blackbird came running, showing his teeth and claws. Kiryu and Yusei fell back as the Doberman Pinscher landed right on the Kiryu. Blackbird went right for his arm, drawing blood.

Kiryu yelped in pain. He struggled to keep the Doberman Pinscher from biting him. "Get off me, you damn flea bag!"

Yusei slowly got to his hands and knees. He shook his head, clearing his fogged mind. He turned to see Blackbird biting his friend. Yusei got to his feet and took a step forward, but Blackbird leaped off of Kiryu toward Yusei and started barking at him.

"Yusei, Kiryu," came Crow's voice. The two teens turned to see him and Jack running up. Blackbird ran to his master and started to bark. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"He came out of nowhere and attacked us," Yusei explained, then he remembered that Kiryu was bitten.

_That goddamn flea bag, _Kiryu thought, trying to hold his anger in. _I almost had my prey! _Yusei helped his friend up and noticed right away that Kiryu was bleeding. Yusei lifted Kiryu's arm and pulled his sleeve up to see - right above the bite - a mark that looked an outline of a head with no face.

A sigh escaped from Kiryu's throat. "Yeah. I have a birthmark, too."

Crow and Jack gave each other sideways glances. _Then - that means he's a signer_? Jack thought, narrowing his eyes.

"We better get these teeth marks cleaned up before they get infected," Yusei said, wiping the blood off Kiryu's arm.

* * *

Rally, Mina, and Yanagi were waiting when the five arrived back to Satellite.

Rally was the first to jump into Yusei's arms, sobbing. "I thought you were kidnapped!"

_I thought so too, _Jack thought, eying his mate. Yusei pried Rally off and gently patted him on the back.

"I just went for a walk," he reassured. Yusei turned to focus on Kiryu. "We better have Martha look at the teeth marks."

Kiryu smiled and patted Yusei on the back. "Don't worry about it."

Yusei sighed. "If you say so. But I do feel that it was my fault that Blackbird attacked you." Yusei blinked when Kiryu touched his cheek gently.

"You're a nice guy - all of you are, but I can take care of myself," Kiryu complemented. "But we have more important things to worry about. The roof to the factory needs to be fixed," he explained. "So tomorrow we need to start on that project."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. _I'll have to ask Yanagi about that mark on Kiryu's arm, consering that it wasn't a mark from the Crimson Dragon, _Yusei thought.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Eleven

By Kellyq

A spider dropped on Kiryu's shoulder. He eyed the arachnid before he flicked it off. He rose his foot to step on it when slender arms wrapped around his waist. Kiryu was pulled back and the spider scurried away.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that," a female voice whispered in his ear.

An aroma of peppermint and ginger reached Kiryu's nose. He leaned into the woman's body. She had black long hair, and pale skin. Her blue eyes were closed. The young woman went by the name of Carly. She leaned in and started to lick Kiryu's neck. Carly opened her blue eyes - like Kiryu's eyes - she had black around the outer rim of her pupils too. Carly's hand went to Kiryu's arm, and she noticed teeth marks. She shifted to the side of her boyfriend, and started to lick the dry blood off. Carly's tongue licked the mark on his arm. Kiryu shivered, feeling aroused, just by watching her.

"Something has got to be done about that dog," Carly murmured, rubbing the mark seductively.

Kiryu sighed. "Alright. You can help." She squealed with delight. "On one condition: You let me handle Yusei."

Jealousy flashed across Carly's eyes. "Fine. You do that, but you have to leave my little babies alone. Deal?"

Kiryu's eye brow twitched. He closed his eyes. "Deal."

* * *

Yanagi followed Yusei to a clearing. After everyone departed, the young Signer pulled the old man off to the side, and they walked to a clearing.

"What is that you wanted to ask me?" Yanagi asked.

"There's five of us Signers, right?" The old man nodded his head. "Is there any other Signers out there?" Yusei asked.

"I don't think so," Yanagi answered truthfully, shaking his head. "Why? Did someone paint a mark on their arm?"

"It's Kiryu. He claimed to have a mark in the shape of human with no face," Yusei explained, shivering a little.

"Does Jack know about this too?" the old man asked.

"He's getting some answers from someone he knows," Yusei answered.

"That's good. Because I don't know any other Signers out there, so I'd be careful around Kiryu, okay? I have a feeling that he's not all what he claims to be. Was there anything else you need to know?"

Yusei forced a smile and shook his head. Yanagi didn't buy it. He knew that was something not right, but he didn't want to scare Yusei. The old man followed Yusei back to the village to see Jack standing outside the hut. There was an intense look in his eyes.

Yanagi smiled. "Don't worry. He's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to Yusei. I would've protected him if any bad guys came along," he declared, standing tall and proud. "Well. I better go. Talk to you guys later."

Both Signers watched the old man turn and run down the street. Yusei turned his attention to his mate. "What did Godwin say this time?" Yusei asked, distrust laced in his voice.

"He told me that we should be careful and he's going to allow Aki, Ruka, and Rua join us. They'll be here in a few days."

Yusei nodded his head and followed Jack inside. "Yanagi didn't know that much about the mark on Kiryu's arm either." Yusei shook off his jacket, and laid down.

Jack did the same and laid next to his mate. "I do remember Godwin saying that there is one more Signer out there."

Yusei gasped and turned to face Jack. "Do you think Kiryu is the fifth Signer?" The blonde-haired Signer leaned in and kissed his mate, earning a moan from the back of Yusei's throat. "If .. if I didn't know any better," he said, panting. "I would say that you're jealous."

Violet eyes narrowed. Jack started to lick and bite Yusei's neck. Jack moved his leg between Yusei's limbs and took his mate's arm and started to lick the mark. Yusei shivered, as he tired to hold back a moan, feeling sexually aroused. _That's right, _Jack thought. _I don't want you to think of anyone else but me. _

To Be Continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter Twelve

By Kellyq

Heavy rain drops covered the ground as fog rolled by. The residents stood outside the factory, watching some of the others put a tarp over the big hole in the roof. Yusei climbed the ladder and slowly made his way with the toolbox in his hand. The wind picked up and Yusei found himself falling back. The toolbox went flying in another direction. Yusei's shoulder hit the edge of the roof as he realized he was going to hit the ground next.

"Yusei!?"

Kiryu ran up and jumped into the air and caught the Signer in his arms. He landed gracefully on the ground as everyone ran up to see if Yusei was okay. The young Signer groaned in pain and opened his eyes to see that Kiryu had caught him, as everyone was asking him if he was alright.

"Thanks, Kiryu. I owe you one," Yusei said, smiling at his friend.

Kiryu smiled as well and helped Yusei stand. The Signer's legs gave out, and Jack stepped and caught his mate before he fell. Yusei groaned again, feeling his arm throb.

"You need to get that arm fixed right away!" Crow said, noticing that his friend's arm was dislocated.

Kiryu nodded his head in agreement. "I think I can handle things from here. You go get that arm looked at."

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. Kiryu nodded his head.

"I'm coming with you!" Rally spoke up. He stared to make his way down the street. "Come on!"

Jack scooped Yusei in his arms and started to carry him.

* * *

Martha turned, and raised an eye brow when she saw Jack carrying in Yusei. "What happened?"

"He fell off the factory roof," Rally explained. Jack sat Yusei on the bed.

Martha gasped and stepped up. "I need for you to take your jacket and shirt off."

"Isn't that going to cause more damage to Yusei's arm?" Rally asked, concern laced in his voice.

Martha sighed. "If you can lift Yusei's shirt up, I might be able to see if he has any broken bones."

Jack helped Yusei pull part of his jacket off, and lift his shirt. A purple bruise was clearly shown. Jack and Rally winced at the site. Yusei hissed in pain when Martha started to poke around.

"Nothing seems to be broken," Martha informed, feeling for anything. "But your shoulder is dislocated. We'll have to pop it in place."

Before they could protest, Martha took hold of Yusei's injured shoulder and pushed it in. The young Signer yelped in pain as his shoulder was popped back into place. Yusei panted, feeling his body go numb. Martha walked out of the room and came back a few seconds later to hand Yusei a glass of water and Asprin. The young Signer popped the pill in his mouth and drank the water.

"You rest and let that arm heal," Martha advised. She turned walked out of the room.

* * *

Yusei woke up an hour later. He sat up and turned his head to see Kiryu sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kiryu asked.

"I'm fine. Did you guys get the tarp on the roof okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yep. Crow managed to take care of that," Kiryu answered.

Yusei nodded his head and watched his friend walk out. "Uhh ... Kiryu?" he turned to face Yusei. "There's something I want to ask you about." The blue-haired teen stepped up and sat back down. "We both have birthmarks, right? I'm a Signer which means that you're one too, right?"

A clever smirk made its way to Kiryu's lips. "That I am, Yusei. I didn't know that you were one until you showed me the mark on your arm."

"Martha!" came Crow's voice. The young red-head came in cradling Blackbird in his arms.

Yusei got out of the bed and made his way to his friends aid. "What happened?"

"Blackbird got bit by a spider! The same kind that bit you," he explained. Yusei's eyes widened.

Martha came in and told Crow to lay the dog on the table. She checked Blackbird out. _Carly wasn't kidding when she said something had to be done about the flea bag, _Kiryu thought with a smirk.

Martha shook her head. "I'm sorry my friend, but there's not much I can do."

Crow stared down at his faithful companion. Blackbird wagged his tail and looked at Crow as he reached out a paw for his master. Crow wrapped his arms around Blackbird and barred his face in the dogs shoulder, sobbing. Yusei rubbed Crow's back, in a reassuring gesture.

Kiryu watched for a moment. "I'm sure you can get get another dog."

The atmosphere turned cold. Crow pulled away, his face dark. "I'm sure." He scooped Blackbird in his arms and carried the lifeless animal out.

Half of Yusei's expression darkened. "That was a little crude - even for you. Crow loved that dog." He sidestepped Kiryu and followed his friend out.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

Godwin's Dragon Leash

Chapter 13

By Kellyq

The rain hadn't let up for the past three days, and during those days, spiders started to invade people's homes and biting infants and small children. Jack, Yusei, Kiryu, Martha and Crow had moved some of the kids to her place. Crow and Jack inspected the house for spiders, while Yusei went to the factory to get some bug spray. Kiryu decided to accompany him. The two came to the factory, and were greeted with cobwebs on the door.

"Wait here, I'll get it," Kiryu volunteered, his mark on his arm glowed. Yusei's mark glowed to, and it hurt. He looked over at Kiryu to see that he wasn't fazed by the pain. "Yusei, where's your toolbox?"

The young Signer blinked. "It's not among my stuff. Rally had the cleaning supplies last."

Kiryu nodded his head and ran past the cobwebs. Yusei was about to do the same, but he wasn't quick enough. A couple of spiders were hanging on the doorframe, making more cobwebs. Yusei cursed when the spiders had managed to block the entrance. Kiryu looked over his shoulder to see that he was blocked off. The atmosphere turned thick as Kiryu turned to see that it was Carly.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt my babies," she reminded him. They glared at each other.

_"Kiryu!"_ Yusei cried, his voice laced with fear. The two Dark Signers stared at each other. "_What's going on? Are you alright?" _

Kiryu cleared his thoat. "I'm fine, Yusei! I haven't found the bug spray, but I did find a woman who needs help!" he answered, mock laced in his voice.

"Hey?!" Carly screeched, grabbing his ear, "I'm not crazy!"

"Play along!" Kiryu growled, swatting her hand away.

Carly blinked and nodded her head. She cleared her throat and started to let out fake tears as she cried. Kiryu's eyebrows twitched. He picked her up in his out stretched arms just as flames melted the cobwebs. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Rally burst in. Kiryu turned and smiled at the group. Carly wiped the tears and stared at the group, and her eyes fell on Jack. She couldn't see very well, but she could tell that he had a nice figure.

"Is she alright?" Yusei made his way over.

Kiryu flashed a smile. "Yeah. Carly's fine."

The young woman nodded her head. "I came here to look for Kiryu. When I got here, this place was just crawling with spiders, and they're still all over the place."

"Oh! That's right! I need to get the bug spray!"

Rally turned and ran to the other side of the room and reached for the door, leading to the closet. His hand touched the door handle and a spider dropped on his wrist. Rally yelped and brushed the arachnid off. Yusei dashed forward and pulled Rally back.

"We need to get out of here!" Crow spoke up, noticing that the wind from outside had picked up.

Right then, half of the tarp on the roof came undone, and rain came pouring in. They all ran out and made their way to Martha's hut.

* * *

When they got there, Carly was fishing around in her pockets. She let out a defeated moan.

"Now what did you forget?" Kiryu asked, looking a little annoyed.

"My glasses! I can't find them!" she informed.

"Good grief! This is the second time you've lost those bug glasses and frankly, I'm glad - you looked retarded with them on!"

Carly growled and yanked on Kiryu's ear again. "I don't need to remind you that I can't see very well without them!"

Jack watched for a moment, putting two and two together. He reached into his pocket and pulled out spiral glasses. The lens on the right was broken and cracked. Jack stepped up and tilted the glasses right in front of her. The shine did get Carly's attention. She turned, let go of her boyfriend's ear, and gently took her glasses and placed them on her face. Carly adjusted them, and everything became clearer. Carly stared at Jack and she squealed and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Carly, and you are?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, having an odd feeling in his chest, like he should protect her innocents that radiated off her. He sighed.

"It's Atlus - Jack Atlus."

To Be Continued ...


End file.
